This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This project aims to tackle a grand challenge in nanotechnology, which is to engineer three-dimensional (3D) nanostructures. We plan to develop self-assembling 3D DNA nanoscaffolds to organize nanoparticles (NPs) into rationally designed, spatially addressable 3D architectures, with long-term prospects in nanophotonics, nanoelectronics and biological/chemical sensing. A major aspect of this project is to explore NPs as an active elements to induce the formation of chiral DNA-NP nanotubes as novel architectures for nanobiotechnology.